In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny
In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny is a 2.5D Crossover Fighting game made by Brilliant Star Games. This game is for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game is a pseudo-continuation of 2015's In-Verse: Battle X Battle and its 2016's Portable edition. Brawl of the Destiny will have 57 characters to choose from in the game as well as 3 final bosses making a total of 60 characters, with 39 assists. The poster characters for Brawl of the Destiny will be Vanessa Luxaloss from the Adventures of Vanessa series, Valeria Lane from the VSRFX series, Alexa Maxwell from the Dream Revolution Saga seres, Keith Laurent from the Re: Vengeance series, Milo from the Devil's Eye series and Blake Snider from the FEAST Saga series. Gameplay It plays like mostly the Dream Revolution Saga 2D fighting games, with six buttons and the usual joystick. However, other modes such as the five-button based VSRFX Origins, the four-button based The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle and Dark Masters of the Night series, among other In-Verse series. The gauge will be Maximum of Three in Single modes, Four in Pair modes and Five in Trio Modes. The amount of stages in Arcade are 10 battles in Single, Pair and Trio modes. The Super Aura from The Final Act and EX Attacks from Dark Masters of the Night are fused to form a mode that is called the "Hyperdrive", with more damage, more stronger and lasts longer. New Features include, Super Special Attack, which is a Powerful variation of an attack using the Hyperdrive, special conditions can be reached if Hyperdrives are used. There are Special, three-team formed Attacks like in Capcom's Rival Schools series, but only applied to certain teams of three or two. There are also Assist characters that can help the character. Story Several timelines are affected by a result of a time crash, said time crash makes some of the big name villains of the universe, ranging from the Mad Scientist Einsteintin, to the strategist Marcel, to the Space criminal Shadow, among others to be stronger than ever. Einsteintin while doing his experiments with time, he caused the aforementioned time crash, that alone made a mutli-verse war, between the Forces of Law and Justice and the Army of Rebellion and Chaos. Now the heroes of diverse franchises of the Brilliant Verse have to join each other against the threats they appear, some by force, others by their own, and others for will. The time crash is also the result of a previous encounter of the universe and once again the battle is about to be disputed. Characters The roster will be a total of 60 characters (Three of them alternate characters chosen with a secret button). With a Final Boss varying between the three alternates. - Their attires are from their most recent games. - The Mid-Boss Stages (Stage Five) are listed with (*) and final boss alternate listed with (**) * To face Valeria/Mei/Eliza: One Hyperdrive before the match. * To face Shadow/Mondo/Lyric: Two Hyperdrives before the match. * To face Einsteintin/Marcel/Keith: Three to above Hyperdrives before the match. Final Bosses Assists Stages There are in total of nineteen stages in this game, counting the Final Boss' stage and the training stage. # Aslada Castle Town from The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny. # Phantom Phoenix Clone Faculty from VSRFX Origins. # Burning Crystalline from Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting. # Victory Flying Castle -alone- from Dark Masters of the Night. # Aquarium Island from Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood. # Final Bout Auditorium from The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- # Ventura Road -Rising Phoenix ver.- from Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix. # Angel's Shrine from Vision: Divider Eyes. # Area Seventeen from Neo Freedom X – The Third Impact. # Cave from Dreamers of the Road III. # TV Station from Zero Ascension. # Storm of Seasons from Battle Between Time and Space. # A concert from The Stardust Angels Band E.X. # St. Germain de la School from Blood & Poison: The Dead End # Nothing Earth from Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet # Amusement Park of the Mightiest from Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land. # Tournament Arena from Brawl of Destiny. # Training Simulation from Brawl of Destiny. # Final Destination from Brawl of Destiny. Trivia * The FEAST Saga series has four representatives if counting Mondo from The Arcana Warriors. * Originally the three big name series were to have at least ten representatives. * Mei, Clement, Scarlet, Lyric, Nina, Artie and Tania were last minute additions. ** Drake was added as the final old franchise character. * The game resembles SVC Chaos: SNK Vs. Capcom and Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001/Millionaire Fighting 2001 in terms of roster, music and stage levels. * Originally they existed original characters, but later left with as a full Crossover. * The game has the same amount of characters as the real Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Cerberus Black and Sophia speak to each other when keeping pressing the taunt button, they talk to each other but almost nobody can listen -In spite of having Aura Vision neither Vanessa, nor Emily, Alexa and Dynamo can't listen to him, but sense his aura-, exceptions are: *# Zephyra due to her being considered a "Indigo Child". (Ironically Eliza isn't in spite of being spiritual too.) *# Mondo Kitsch due to his nature as an Arcana. *# Jet Dark due to his futuristic cybernetic implants. *# Shadow for the same reason as Jet Dark. (The only villain in do so, if counting Nina.) *# Mei due to her being essentially, death incarnate. *# Nina due to her pact with Achilles. * The game uses 3D graphics with Normal and Alternate Models. * The game uses three ways of music; Character themes (reused), Stage themes (new) and Rivalry themes (new, few cases only). * VSRFX is the only represented franchise with three bosses (Valeria, Marcel and Cyborg Valeria), while the others involved are mostly two. * This game marks the provisional change of a voice: Marieve Herington voices Tania instead of Carina Reeves. ** Kate is voiced by Mela Lee instead of Jenna-Louise Coleman, and Nacho is voiced by Lucien Dodge instead of Jay Taylor. * This is the final game of Heroes using the "In-Verse" title. Category:Heroes series Category:2017 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover games